The present invention relates to a golf club carrier with wheels and an extendable handle which can be used as a golf club bag and as luggage when traveling. The carrier also provides additional integral compartments for transporting items such as golf balls, tees, and other items used on or off a golf course.
Transporting golfing equipment from one location to another can be difficult. Normally, golf clubs are stored in the trunks of automobiles; however, when traveling by plane to distant locations, transporting golf clubs can be cumbersome and expensive. Moreover, in order to transport golf clubs by plane, it becomes necessary to place the golf club bag in a travel bag and check it with a person""s checked in luggage. An alternative to transporting golf clubs would be to rent golf clubs and related equipment at a golf course; however, this can be just as expensive as checking in a golf club bag to be flown to a desired destination. Thus, there is a need for an efficient, compact and ergonomic golf club carrier which can carry golf clubs as well as related equipment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an innovative alternative to conventional methods of transporting golf equipment in the form of a portable carrier with wheels and an extendable handle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a golf club carrier which can carry clubs, balls, tees and other items used on or off a golf course.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an efficient, compact and ergonomic golf club carrier which can be transported either as a golf club bag or as luggage when traveling.
Golf club carriers with wheels are known in the prior art such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,522,299; 6,161,698; 4,629,202; 6,161,692; 3,953,045; and 6,217,042. However, none of these patents disclose the specific combination of features of the present invention.
The present invention provides a golf club carrier with a vertically extending golf club compartment for transporting golf clubs. The club carrier is integrally connected at its base to a wheel assembly. In addition, a retractable handle is connected to one side of the golf compartment which slides vertically relative to the golf club compartment. Furthermore, one or more collapsible compartments are provided on the side of the carrier. Finally, a cover is provided which can be placed on the top of the carrier in order to cover the club heads.